


Repair Kit

by fourtypercent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, No cactuars hurt duing this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/pseuds/fourtypercent
Summary: Sometimes the guy who saves you isn't wearing shining armor, but he's an idiot wearing black.





	Repair Kit

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of gas while attempting to reach my destination for a TQ and passed Broken Down Guy

He was driving the long and winding roads of Lucis, his music was playing and he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat. His windows were down letting in a cooling breeze. He smiled as the puffy clouds casted strange shadows upon the parched earth, he was going to make it to his next destination before it got dark.

He started to hum along with the music when a Cactuar ran across the road. He loved them, he had a small collection of the figures, too, so hitting one would be the ultimate sin! He served to the right, but his tires were old and suddenly burst! 

POP!! 

He tried to regain control of his little teal car, but it had other plans. He over steered, rubber from his busted tire was flug into the air. He was really panicking now! He hit the pavement and sparks shot out where his rim was digging into the road, any more it may start a fire! 

He started to scream, his poor car was out of control. What was he to do?! He shut his eyes, and covered them with his hands. He could still feel his car moving, the screeching of the rim on the road sounded like nails on a chalkboard and he prayed that his car would eventually stop and not get too banged up.

BANG! He stopped. 

He took his hands away from his face, and slowly opened his eyes. A small bit of steam escaped from under the hood of his car. He sat back, put the four-way blinkers on, opened the door and got out. He just can't leave his car, he'd need a Repair Kit to sort things out so he can keep on going. 

He stood outside his car for what seemed like hours, he watched the Dualhorns slowly walk by, shaking occasionally from where the small blue butterflies landed on them, the sabertusks mainly kept to themselves. Good thing it was early in the day, he didn't have to fear any daemons. 

The day was during out to be a scorcher, he drank deeply from a bottle of water, he noted that he had plenty to last a few days if he needed. 

But, what he needed was help. 

He needed to get to his destination. 

He needed a Repair Kit.

The bugs and animals were the only sounds he heard, no other cars had passed him in hours. He then thought he heard some voices. They sounded to be all males, and arguing. 

“No, it's my turn to steer, you had a turn already!”

“We could of used chocobos, but noooo!”

“I specifically told you we were running low on petrol, now look at the situation were in”

“This better not be an omen”

He scanned the road, a large black car, the size of a small tank, was being pushed by three and the fourth sat in the driver's seat steering the large car. They kept bitching at each other as they approached him. They eventually got close enough that he could make them out. They were all dressed in black, stupid colour choice in the desert, they should wear sandals, like his, nice and scrappy and plenty of room to breathe.

The blonde on the passenger side that was pushing nodded to him. The black haired one on the driver's side looked over at him, he waved and slipped and fell to the road. The one in the driver's seat let go of the steering wheel and placed his hand to his face, a common gesture to cover his embarrassment. The car slowly moved down the road and he got a look at the guy pushing the car from the back. He was shirtless and tattooed. He shot a death glare over at him as the car rolled by.

“Wait a sec.” the guy from the driver's side said to the others. They all stopped pushing, the blonde collapsed to the ground in the shadow of the car, the driver got out and handed water out to the blond and the big guy from the back. The guy from the driver's side approached him.

“Hey, need help?” he could tell the black haired guy was tired.

“Thank goodness you're here. My car is stuck” he said to the black haired guy. 

The black haired guy gave him a blank look, nodded, muttered something and walked back to the tank like car. Him and his friends started to push the car down the road. 

Hours passed, it was early evening was approaching. The man could see where the four had stopped pushing the car and engaged in a fight with several Bandersnatch. The black haired guy was using a weird ability, he would throw one of his weapons, and he would disappear, but he would end up where his weapon landed. The blond guy had guns and large machinery that looked impossibly heavy, but he somehow managed. The driver used polearms and daggers, he looked like he could be a male dancer because of his gracefulness. The guy from the back swong a ridiculously large sword like it weighs nothing. The four of them worked together to take on the massive beasts. As soon as the beasts fell, they walked back to the car, got in position, and started pushing the car again. 

The four with the car approached the man again, the black haired guy let go of the car and jogged over to the bewildered man “We'll be back with a Repair Kit” The man watched as the four with the tank like car disappeared around a turn.

It was cooling off, early evening turned into late evening, into night. He rummaged through his supplies, sandwiches and water were stocked in a big red cooler in his back seat. 

Days passed, as did many cars and wildlife. We're the four ever going to come back? He thought all hope was lost. 

A strange sound tickled his ears, a low rumbling from down the road. He could tell it was a motor, but he couldn't see it's source. The wandering Dualhorn shook it's mighty head and made the blue butterflies fly away. It lowed and started to run away from the engine sound. 

The man kept an eye on the road, perhaps someone else could help him in his time of need? Anyone! Even the Empire! 

The engine sound revved up and he saw at the corner of his eye the big black tank like car. It looked like the same car, but it had changed to something bigger and different, it had a set of huge monster truck tires on it. It wasn't on the road, it was driving through the grass and dirt. He couldn't see who the driver was, but the driver revved up again and aimed for a large rock. The man heard some arguing over the engine, then first was flung into the air and they hit the rock, gaining the car some lift. The black haired guy was driving, the man could see he was having the time of his life. 

It looked fun, but the black haired guy was driving directly to him. The huge car got closer and closer, looked like the black haired driver had no intention of stopping. He was sure if that massive monster car hit his car, it would be nothing more than a flat teal spot on the ground. 

“Highness, stop!!” The man that was originally driving yelled from the back seat.

The car suddenly was steered to the left and sprayed the man down with grass and gravel. The driver turned the engine off and hopped out and jogged over to the man. 

“Here ya go, as promised. One Repair Kit” he handed over a kit to the now dusty stranded driver. The other three stood behind him, the blonde looked green under his gills, the original driver and the back of the car pusher both looked pissed off. 

They all turned back to the car after the man handed over one thousand Gil, and shimmied back into the huge vehicle. The engine roared back to life and the man heard the black haired driver yell “Hang on, I'm going to scare those sabertusks!”

He hit the gas, did a few donuts, coated the stranded man and his teal car in even more dirt and grass and drove towards a small pack of smaller creatures.

The man shook his head and started to repair his poor broken down car. 

~ 

When the man finally had his car up and running, he looked over to the huge car, they still drove in circles. He got into his car, started it up and was ready to leave. The imposing black car did one final donut and stopped dead in its tracks. The black haired driver jumped out and circled around the car. 

“Just great. Now we need a Repair Kit.”

The man didn't want to stick around, he pulled out of the dirt and drove away, never looking back.


End file.
